Herie
The Couple Herie refers to the romantic fan-pairing between Heath and Cherie. Everything below can be viewed as hints towards something more than a friendship to the audience and fans, but since it is not confirmed in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles that they are romantically linked, it is not considered canon. Part I Heath meets Cherie when he joins the party after the Arena Challenge in Leriann. They don't appear to have much interaction at first, and Cherie and Pongo both find Heath to be scary-looking. The Part I Scenarios don't exactly involve them conversing much, but they don't seem to mind each other. Heath views Cherie as one of the weaker members of the party and will defend people whenever necessary, but has never commented on Cherie's abilities or said anything bad about it. In one Scenario however, Heath is curious about Cherie's Spell Cards and attempts to use them but fails. She also notes that Heath is skilled at cooking. When the party accidentally gets swallowed by the Shiverslice, Cherie mentions the party being like a big family and happily includes Heath and Heath doesn't seem to mind whatever she calls him. The interaction between the two is far more prominent in their Pair Up Scenarios. Part II In Part II, it is more evident that Heath has a soft spot for cute things, as he is more open. A few times, Cherie sneakily akes Heath do the cooking, and he doesn't appear to mind. In a Scenario, Heath asks Cherie and Sera if they're okay and Cherie teasingly points out that Heath isn't as mean as he looks and Heath refers to her as a "Little Girl". Another Scenario involves Heath using Pongo as a punching bag, must to Cherie's alarm. It's revealed in another Scenario that Heath often accompanies Cherie when she goes shopping, and Cherie states to some of the party members that she likes "He-He". Heath smiles at this and states that she reminds him of a child and he likes children. One Scenario involves the party planning a suprise party for Heath's birthday and Cherie is the one who has to distract him and keep him away, playing games with him, entering little contests with him, etc, only for the party members to forget Heath and Cherie were gone. Scenarios and Sidequests In Cherie's Story Side Quest, Heath is notably there and asks Cherie a few questions about her life as a Medic and provides encouragement when she is being challenged. He appears to be interested in what she did before she joined the party. The Pair Up Scenarios show a great extent to what Cherie and Heath's relationship is like when they're Paired Up. First one involves Cherie questioning why Heath always acted as a Human Shield for her whenever they Paired Up and Heath states that it's his job as a Knight to protect people and this relieves Cherie, because she thought he "had the thoughts for her" and was "into the Loli thing". He surprisingly pats her on the head and she notices that he likes cute things, even though he tries to hide it and she states that he'd be the laughingstock of the century if he kept doing that. The Second one is where Heath finds an injured bunny and is overly doting and affectionate to it and Cherie sees this and teases him relentlessly as people tease her all the time and she wants a turn. She notices its injuries and helps Heath with the bunny and promises not to tell anyone. The final Pair Up for Part I is where they have to release the bunny and Heath mentions that he and his family live on a farm and this interests Cherie asking him if she could visit sometime and he agrees, stating that Cherie is a good friend. In the first Part II Pair Up, Cherie mentions that it's been a year since they've seen each other and that Heath came to visit her house over the timeskip as he happened to be in the area and Irvine and Rai were gone at the time. Cherie mentions life at home being a lonely one and that she always wanted siblings, especially a big brother and Heath offers to pretend to be one. The second Pair Up has them cooking together and acting as siblings, with playful banter and affectionately bopping and patting each other on the head. Pongo shows affection towards Heath in the final Scenario and Cherie states that Pongo likes to latch onto people that she likes, and Heath is no exception. Since Cherie gives Heath a nickname, he tries to come up with her, referring to her as "Rie-Rie" and they refer to themselves as "almost siblings". Heath mentions to Starla in their Pair Up Scenarios about wanting to get married soon and Starla states that Lissa and Cherie are available and he even considers them. Their Views on Each Other In the main game, they seem to have a regular friendship with some of Cherie calling Heath scary or Heath being curious about Cherie. If they Pair Up a decent amount, they start to develop a stronger bond as seen in their Pair Up Scenarios with a mutual liking towards each other with affection and trust. Even though they refer to themselves as having a "sibling-like bond", it can be up to the fans' interpretation that it's more than just that. Among the Fans Even though the ship isn't as popular as Irie, there appears to be some fanbase for Cherie and Heath. It is a sort of companion ship to Irssa, the pairing for Lissa and Irvine, for those who do not ship Irvine and Cherie together. Interesting Facts * Lizzy Li intended for Cherie and Irvine to be canon, but changed it to Sera and Eden instead, because she liked the idea of a relationship between Heath and Cherie and believed the "Childhood Friend" relationship archetype was getting old. Despite preferring Irie, she mentioned liking the idea of Herie, because of Heath acting as something of a protector to Cherie and how Cherie brings out a softer side to Heath. This was because it would make sense Pairing Up Cherie and Heath, due to the fact that Heath provides large defence boosts for Cherie, something that she lacks, and because of this, the two would complement each other in battle. * Both are skilled cooks and tend to shop together